


Dangerous Woman

by spoonfulofsexy



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Fluff, Mystery, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonfulofsexy/pseuds/spoonfulofsexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader works with Shield and can't help but be enticed by the infamous Black Widow.  She's just some regular gal but surprisingly Natasha thinks otherwise.  She doesn't know what will happen in a relationship with an assassin, but let's just say she should expect the unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was planning on just making a one shot based off the song Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande, but I got too many ideas. I also wanted to switch it up from writing about Steve and Bucky.

One look was all it took for you to be completely enticed with Natasha Romanoff.  She was a living Aphrodite ,and you couldn’t get enough of her.  The beautiful red locks of silk that fell past her shoulders makes her stand out in a crowd.  That soft, snow white skin that made you want to run your hands all over her.  Oh, and those plump lips were calling you.  She was the embodiment of elegance, but if she gave you one glance you’d be intimidated like a venomous snake looked at you.  

You two met when she was taken to Shield by Clint.  At the time you were just a level 3 agent who was too afraid to put yourself in any sort of danger, and goodie two shoes who nobody really knew.  

That was until you started getting involved with Natasha.  She took a particular liking to you, it took her a while to get comfortable around Shield; however, when she did she started to approach you.  You were completely speechless when she first went to talk to you.  All you could think was why was this gorgeous russian assassin taking the time out of her day to talk to you.  

She thought you were cute, innocent, and dorky ,which is exactly her type.  Guys fawned over her but she paid no attention to them.  She knew there was most likely no guy who could impress her enough to be interested.  When she saw you though, it was like she found her new prey.  She looked at you like at any second she could tear you apart.  Natasha knew she made you nervous so she started off with small talk every once in awhile.  Ask about the weather, or that she liked your shirt.  Slowly she started to learn what you were interested in and put together what kind of person you are.  When she was done secretly evaluating you she decided she wanted more.  There was something about your shyness that made her attracted to you, like she had power over you.  

It took a couple years of talk until Natasha asked you on a date ,but when she did  you almost spit out your green tea all over your computer.

“A date?! Oh Agent Romanoff, are you feeling well?”, you nervously laughed.

The corner of Natasha’s mouth tugged up, “No, I’m completely serious.”  She ran a finger over the smooth surface of your desk.

You watched her nicely painted nail run over the desk, making your voice shaky. “O-oh uh, yeah I’ll go on a date”, you said trying to sound cool.

She smiled and intimately ran a hand up your arm while she leaned down to your ear, “Great, I’ll pick you up later.”

Feeling her breath on you ear gave you goosebumps.  You just shook your head to what she said like you were brainwashed.  When she left you realized what she said. “Later?! When’s later?!”, you thought to yourself.  

~~~

You were about to get into your car to leave, it was 9 and the day was completely draining.  Honestly, you forgot about the date thing; in fact, it was so late you just thought she forgot or was kidding. Right when you put your hand on the car door a car came speeding down the parking lot.  You thought it was just some reckless Agents trying out a car, but when you heard her voice you were in complete shock.

“Hey, how about that date”, Natasha said from her rolled down window.

You furrowed your eyebrows, “Right now?”, you asked confused.

She looked at you like nothing was wrong, “Uh yeah?”

You looked at your mint colored watch, “It’s nine o’clock!”

“So?”, she said back. “What do you have a bed time?, she said sarcastically.

You folded your arms and rolled your eyes.  Under your breath you said, “Maybe.”

“Just get into the car”, she groaned.

You put your hands up in surrender, “Okay okay fine, I’m coming.” You sat in the passenger seat of her very expensive sports car. “Sooooo, what are we going to do?”, you asked her.

“You’ll just have to see”, she said with a mischievous smirk.  She took you for a joy ride in her car, you would have never imagined being in a car that was moving that fast.  You grabbed your seat with your eyes closed trying not to have a major freak out.  “Too fast for you huh?”, Natasha laughed.

“Yes! Are you trying to get me killed?”

“Come on live a little!”, she cheered. “But since you did survive the ride we should go get ice cream.”

You looked at her surprised, “Wow Black Widow eats ice cream? I better report this to Buzzfeed”, you laughed at your joke.

“What just because I can kick ass means I can’t enjoy some frozen cream?”, she exhaled dramatically.

“Pshhhht noooo”, you brushed off. “It’s just that it’s not expected that you actually like anything that has some sort of innocence to it.”

She rolled her eyes, “Well that’s not true.”

“Hmmm okay, what’s your favorite flavor?”, you paused for a second, “PAIN?!”

Your answer made her laugh, “God you are such a cheeseball, no it’s actually strawberry.”

You wear your heart on your sleeve ,so when you found out you had the same favorite flavors; you got really excited. “No way that’s mine!”

Natasha couldn’t help but smile to herself at how adorable you were.

You two got icecream and Nat took you to the roof of the avengers tower.  It was incredible up there.  You’ve never got to be in the tower ,better yet on top of it.  You could see the city perfectly up from all the way at the top.  It was already dark so lights flickered like stars on buildings.  

“Wow it’s gorgeous up here”, you said in awe.

Natasha sighed, “Yeaaaaah the one perk of living here. She finished eating her cone and ate on the ledge of the tower.  Your heartbeat picked up watching her sit on the edge like that.  Natasha looked back to where you were still standing, “Come sit with me.”  She patted a welcoming seat next to her but you just shook your head.

“Nah I’m okay”, you said shyly.

She turned her whole body and looked at you, one leg was on the room while one hung off. “Why not?”

You shrugged, “Well I could fall off.”

Natasha let out a laugh. “(Y/N) you won’t fall”, she smiled, “I wouldn’t let that happen.”

You feel yourself blushing when she said that, “O-ok I guess I’ll sit next to you.”

Natasha smiled in victory and held your hand to support you as you took a seat.  You took a deep breath as you let your legs dangles thousands of feet over the city.  “See it’s not so bad”, Nat said for comfort.

You didn’t say anything, your hands just clung to the roof for dear life.  Nat saw how tense you were and put her warm hand on yours.  Your eyes darted from the streets below to Tasha’s reassuring eyes.  It was as if in that moment, the two of you were drawn to each other like magnets.  She leaned into you and you hesitantly did the same, until you started to think, “Why were you really up here? She probably doesn’t actually like you.  You’re not good enough for her.”

When she was only an inch away you pulled away and just put your face in your hands in shame.  Natasha was confused when you retreated, she thought she read the vibes correctly.  She furrowed her eyebrows; she was about to say something but you cut in before her.

“I’m sorry”, you apologized.

“Why?”, Nat asked.

“I just”, you paused as you tried to understand your thoughts, “Why me?”

Nat was taken back by this question, “What do you mean?”

“Why are you interested in me! I’m no hero, I have no powers.  I’m just a level three agent that can’t even kill a spider in her house”, you huffed.

Natasha took a second to answer you, “Maybe I don’t want a super hero. You’re different than the people I’ve been dealing with my whole life.”  She looked off into the distance, “I need someone like you.”

You weren’t really expecting that sort of answer from her, and her sincerity warmed your heart. “You don’t open up to people like that do you?”

She looked back at you, “Not really, besides Clint.”  She put on a sad smile, “I guess I just wanted someone who I could trust to be safe.  I don’t want to have to worry about whether you’ll make it back from a mission.”

You scooted closer to her so that your shoulders touched, “Well I know what that’s like.” She looked at you confused.  “It’s nerve wracking waiting for you to come back.  The whole Sokovia thing almost killed me”, you laughed.

Nat tried to hide her smile, “It’s nice knowing someone cares.”

You playfully nudged her, “Hey, you’ve got people who care.  You’ve got a whole team of friends.  Hell if I had people like that in my life I don’t think I would ever be bored.”

“Eh you would be surprised, we’re really even more boring than the actual human”, Natasha let out a chuckle and rolled her eyes.

You laughed with her, and you both sighed when it died down.

Wind blew making your hair fall off your shoulders.  It was starting to get cold, so goosebumps formed on your skin.

“Hey it’s getting chilly, maybe I should drop you off”, Nat suggested.

You were sad to have to leave her but you were getting pretty tired. “Yeah that sounds good.”

~~~

She drove you to your apartment, “Thanks for coming on this poor excuse for a date with me.”

You laughed, “I had a good time, I hope we can do this again?”

“I would have to agree with you”, she smiled.

Right before you got out of the passenger seat you snuck a quick peck on her cheek.  You waved at her as you walked towards your door and Nat couldn’t help but beam at your cuteness.

Natasha couldn’t keep her eyes off of you as you left, but what she didn’t know was that she wasn’t the only one keeping an eye on you that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Life went on as usual. You woke up at 5:45 AM to get ready for work. Your body begged for more sleep but your brain was screaming to get up. A groan left your mouth as you stretched in bed like how a cat would. You could feel all your muscles loosening up from your hours of slumber. Lifting up the covers, you welcomed the cold morning are to your once warm body. Goosebumps spread across your skin, as you got out of bed.  
You moved to your closet and pulled out your outfit for the day. Your outfit consisted of a white peter panned blue collared shirt, a black skirt and a matching black blazer with navy blue accents. You began to unbraid your hair, but a sound outside your room stopped you mid way. You furrowed your eyebrows and stood as still as you could. Your heart rate picked up as you heard another noise coming from your kitchen. You didn’t have pets, and you also didn’t live with anyone so there was no reason to hear any noise.   
Now it was either hide or fight, you could investigate or just stay in your room until you think it’s safe. Considering you had to leave for work in 40 minutes, you couldn’t waste any time hiding. For safety purposes you grabbed you large umbrella, and pepper spray that was kept in your purse. Slowly, you opened your bedroom door to your dimly lit hallway that led to the kitchen. You softly placed your foot down with every cautious step. If there was an intruder in your apartment you decided to maybe warn them?   
”Hello?”, you called out timidly. Alas there was no response, but you can’t say you were really expecting one. You got closer to the kitchen, and before you rounded the corner you prepared to attack. As you jumped out you heard a loud noise from your living room, and when you looked you saw nothing except that your living room window was open.   
That was odd, because you can’t remember opening your window the night before. Your eyes scanned the room for any evidence of an unwelcomed guest, but there was nothing. You took a deep shaky breath from the relief of nothing being wrong. You set down your umbrella and put your pepper spray back into your purse. You played off what happened earlier as just you hearing things, and just needing some coffee to wake up. As you made up excuses for the mystery, there was still an itch of fear in the back of your mind.   
You continued to get ready and before you sat down to have breakfast you went over to your window and closed the curtains. You had the unsettling feeling that there was someone watching you, but you just played it off and ignored it.   
Before leaving your apartment you made sure to lock all your windows, and lock your door. Once that was all done you went down to your car and drove to Shield HQ in upstate New York.  
Your day went by as usual, except there was no Natasha. The date you two had was only 2 days ago, and you haven’t seen her since. Maybe she was on a mission? You didn’t want to be clingy since you guys weren’t dating, so you just brushed it off.  
Another week went by and no Nat, you even decided to send her a quick text, but no response. Worry succumbed you so much that she was all you could think about. Was she okay? Did she get tired of you? Was there somebody better? All your questions were about to be answered.  
~~~  
You woke up to the sound of knocking. Your eyes shot open, and you rubbed the tiredness out of them. You rolled over to check your clock, and it was 8 AM on a Saturday morning. You were confused because you weren’t expecting guests, especially not at this hour.   
The longer it took you to answer the door, the more persistent the knocking became. You checked yourself in the mirror before you opened the door to confirm in fact you did look like crap. You unlocked the door and opened it to find Natasha. Your heart felt like it burst with happiness, and you couldn’t help but smile.  
“Well goodmorning gorgeous”, she greeted smoothly.  
You blushed and crossed your arms. Your face suddenly changed when you remembered her disappearance. “Where have you been?”  
There was a hint of guilt in Nat’s face, “I’m sorry, I had an emergency mission.” She paused, “I should’ve told you.”  
You laughed lightly pretending you weren’t hurt, “Oh no it’s fine.” There was a pause of silence, “Uh come in.” She followed you into your apartment. Natasha made her way to the stools as you went to grab a mug. “Want some tea?”, you asked her.  
Nat smiled at your offer, “No thanks, I already had my coffee.”  
You nodded and continued to make yourself tea. “So what brings you to my humble abode so early?”, you asked. You were leaned against the counter with your arms crossed.  
“Well, I haven’t seen you in awhile”, Natasha stopped to think of a casual way to say she missed you, “and I just wanted to check up on you.”  
You tried to hide your smile, “Thanks, I’m doing quite fine.” You tried to at like you didn’t need her, because you know for sure she didn’t need you. She was Black Widow, she could have anyone crawling on their knees for her. You couldn’t say the same about yourself.   
The water was boiling so you poured it in your mug and added the tea bag.   
Your back was turned to Nat and she couldn’t help but admire your form in your shorts and tank top. “I was thinking we could go to a park today”, she said.  
Your eyebrows raised as you took a sip of your drink. “Oh that sounds like fun!”  
“Yeah I need a relaxing day after a week of hell”, she sighed. When she said that you noticed all the cuts and bruises on her fair skin.  
“Not trying to be rude, but you do look a little rough.”  
She looked down at her bruise on her arm and laughed. “Yeah, it’s okay though. These wounds are nothing compared to what I did to the other guys.”  
You snickered at her little joke, “Oh I bet.” From where you were standing if you looked at Nat the window in your living room was in your vision, so when your eyes traveled from your mug to her your heart stopped. For a split second you saw a person outside your window. You were completely frozen in place, and when you blinked there was no one there at all. Sweat began to appear on your forehead and your face paled.   
Natasha was confused, you were having a normal conversation but you suddenly looked like you saw a ghost. She looked behind her and saw nothing. When she looked back at you, you were still mortified. “Hey you okay (Y/N)?” She got up out of her seat and stood in front of you. She placed her hands over yours and she could feel them shaking. She took your mug from your hands and rubbed your arms. “Hey what’s wrong?”  
“There-there was someone in the window”, your voice shook with fear.  
Nat again looked behind her at that window, but there was still no one there. “What was in that tea of yours?”, she joked trying to lighten the mood.  
“No! I swear there was a person staring right at me!”  
Natasha could see how shaken up you were, so she walked over to close the curtains. “It was probably nothing, (Y/N).”  
“No I-”, you tried to protest.  
“You’re just seeing things”, Nat cut you off. She walked back over to you and nudged you back to your room, “C’mon get dressed so we can have a relaxing day out.”  
“Okay”, you sighed.   
You closed the door behind you, and instantly closed all the blinds in your room. Paranoia was starting to set into you. Quickly, you threw on a pair of comfortable jean shorts and a flowy tank top. Before you left your bedroom you heard a tapping on the outside of the window. You whimpered in fear, why was this happening?! Your face was as white as a sheet when you walked out of your room.   
“Are you feeling okay?”, Nat asked with concern.  
“I think I’m losing my mind”, you put your face into your hands.  
Nat wraps her arms around you to comfort you, “You miss me that much?”, she joked.  
“Nat seriously,” you lift your face up, “first I heard noises in the morning, then I saw someone looking at me through the window, now I heard tapping on my window!” There was pure fear in your voice, and Nat felt genuinely bad.  
She put a hand on each side of your face, “It’s okay, whatever is going on I will help you through it. I just think you need a nice day out in nature.” You nodded your face in her hands. “Now let's go get our day started, shall we?”


	3. Chapter 3

Dirt and gravel cruntched under your sneakers as you followed Natasha into the woods.

“So you do come here a lot?”, you asked as you stepped over a log.

Nat took a few steps before answering. She sighed, “uhhh yeah. Sometimes…. When I need to get away.”

You nodded your head as you realized how tough it really must be to be a hero.

You both continued to walk deeper in the woods in silence. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence though, it was just better to just take in your surroundings and talk later. The air here was so much more fresh than in the city. Birds beautiful songs filled your ears with relaxation. You haven’t gone to a park or hiking in years! Ever since you started working for Shield and moved away from your family, you just never thought of going.  It brought you back to your childhood when you would explore with friends. Those were the simple times that you missed dearly, now things were just a mess. Super heroes, super villains, aliens, gods; it all stopped making sense.

Natasha led you weaving through more trees and bush until they started to clear out. There was water and sand out in the distance. The Sun’s rays that reflected off the calm water resembled diamonds shining in the light.

You stopped walking and rested your hand on a tree as you admired the view.

“Wow”, you gasped to yourself.

Natasha heard your little comment to yourself and she looked at you over her shoulder.  “Nice isn’t it?”

You started to walk again to catch up next to her.  Nat walked all the way to the shore line, she took off her sneakers and socks.  The water barely ran up to her toes that were wiggling in the sand.  She closed her eyes and tilted her head back to feel the breeze that was coming off the water.  Her beautiful red hair flew back and tickled the exposed skin on her shoulder.  

You stood next to her and couldn’t help but stare at her beauty.  She was in her element, pure tranquility.  You smiled to yourself and looked back out the lake in front of you.  Nat peaked her left eye open and looked at you.  

You took one more deep breath letting your chest expand as much as it could before you exhaled.  Once you did that you looked back at Nat who was already staring at you.  You couldn’t help but smile, “What?”, you asked innocently.

Nat shook her head, “Nothing.”   She bent down and picked up her shoes.  Natasha made her way over to the bookbag she was carrying and set her shoes next to it.  You followed her to see what she was doing.  She grabbed out a big blanket and waved it in the air to unfold it.

“Are you hungry?”, she asked as she took out some sandwiches and fruit she packed.

“Uhh yeah I could eat!”  You sat down on the blanket and grabbed a sandwich from her hand.

“Hope you like ham and cheese”, she said as she unwrapped hers.

You looked at her and said, “Love it”, then you took an obnoxiously big bite as a joke.

The two of you finished your sandwiches and moved onto throwing grapes into each other’s mouths.  Natasha was standing about 3 feet away from you with her mouth wide open.  You were trying to hold back your laughter as you attempted to throw the grape accurately at her mouth.  The grape was just a bit off and it bounced off her lip.  

“Boooooo!”, you yelled at her.

“Hey it was a bad throw!”, she waved you off.

“Ummmm you totally could’ve caught that one!”, you rolled your eyes and laughed. “Just put your money where your mouth is and catch a grape for once!”

“Okay Miss. I can’t throw a grape to save my life!”, Nat teased.  

“Alright that’s it!”, you grumbled.  You tossed the bag of grapes onto the blanket and sprinted towards Nat.

Her eyes widened when she saw you take action but she loved it.  Her signature Widow smirk appeared on her face and you knew you just bit off more than you could chew.  

Instead of running away, she came right at you!  When you realized this would not end well you stopped and ran right back.  You giggled as you could hear her footsteps in the sand. The steps were closer and closer and before you knew it you felt an impact on your back.  The force was so strong you flew forward and landed into the sand with Natasha on top of you.

“Awwwwwwhhh, not fair.  I’m all sandy!”, you whined trying to not get sand in your mouth.

She leant down and said in your ear, “Maybe you should know better than to mess with Black Widow.”

You could feel her warm breath on your ear, making your breath get caught in your throat. “What if I do.”  You decided to test the waters.

“Then you’ll get the Widow’s bite”, she emphasized the bite part.  She lifted herself off of you and looked down at you with her arms crossed and her hip jutted out.

You turned over onto your back and rested your arms back to lift you up a bit.  “Doesn’t sound that bad”, you used your sexiest voice, and tried to keep from squinting with the sun in your eyes.

She let out a sarcastic laugh, “Oh yeah?  I’ll have you begging in minutes.”  She put out a hand to help you up.

You gulped nervously and took her hand.  She easily pulled you up and you wiped off the sand that was on you.  After what she said to you, you felt a little heated and you really didn’t want to let that show so you tried to change the subject.

“Have you watched any Disney movies?”

“Disney? Like the one with the castle intro with fireworks?”, she asked.

“Yeah!”

“Oh yeah, I have!”

“What’s your favorite one?”, you asked as you took out your phone.

She put a hand up to her chin and looked up to think. “Hmmmm probably Hercules.”

“Do you know the lyrics to the songs?!”, you asked excitedly.

“Mayyybee.” Blush crept up her cheeks like she was embarrassed to admit this.

You looked up Go the Distance on your phone and played it.  The sound of trumpets filled the air, and you stared at her mischievously.  You could tell she wasn’t very comfortable with singing but if she pushed you out of your comfort zone, you were about to do the same.  You slowly walked her way and put your phone in your back pocket so you wouldn’t have to hold it.

“I have offended dreamed of a far off place, where a great, warm welcoming would be waiting for me”, you sang along to the song. Natasha tried to hold back her smile as you continued. “Where the crowds will cheer. When they see my face and a voice keeps saying this is where I’m meant to be.”  You threw your head back and closed your eyes like you were basking in glory.  Then you made dramatic gesture with your arms, “I will find my way I can go the distance. I’ll be there someday. If I can be strong.”  You then flexed your arms pretending you had muscles.  You looked her in the eyes ,”I know every mile. Will be worth my while.” You outstretched your hand to her, she rolled her eyes with a smile and took.  “ I will go almost anywhere. To feel like I belong.”  It was now the instrumental part so you used this time to convince her to sing. “Come on Nat join me! I know you know the words!”

“No!”, she denied.

“Please!” You gave her puppy eyes. “Come on the next lines are coming!”

She was silent for a few seconds.  She groaned, “Finnnneee!”

A smile broke out onto your face, and as you heard the trumpets come up again you knew it was time to sing.  You threw both yours and Nat’s arms up and sang at the top of your lungs, “I am on my way - I can go the distance!”  

You didn’t hear Nat’s voice so you gave her the death glare, then she finally gave in. “I don’t care how far - Somehow I’ll be strong. I know every mile will be worth my while. I would go most anywhere to find where I belong!”  She sang the rest of the song with you and she even matched your level of enthusiasm.  When you looked back at you she had such a carefree smile on her face.

“I actually love that song”, she admitted.

“See aren’t you glad I pressured you into singing!?”

She just rolled her eyes and walked back towards the water.  It was starting to get late with the sun beginning to set.  The oranges and the red from the sky reflected onto the water.  She started to walk into the water and stopped when it was about knee height.

You just watched her from the shore, with her red hair she could have practically blended in with the water.

She turned around and yelled at you, “Hey come in!”

You shook your head, “Nah no thanks I’m good staying dry on the sand.”

“But life under the sea is better than anything up there”, she smirked.

You gasped at her reference to the song Under the Sea, “Oh my god did you just make a Little Mermaid joke!?”

“I did, so now you have to come in!”, she said proudly.

“Okay fair enough”, you sighed.

The water was surprisingly warm, and the sand was more like mud in the water.  It oddly still felt nice under your feet.  You shuffled your way to her, and you legs made noise in the water with every movement.

“Oh look you made it here safely”, she mocked.

“Ha Ha”, you laughed sarcastically. “You’re lucky the water feels nice.”

“We should probably get going soon, don’t want to have to navigate trees through the dark”, Nat stated.

“Okay in a few minutes though… the sunset looks really pretty.”

She sighed, “Okay.”  She decided to make a move, and she slowly put her hand on your waist and gently pulled you closer to her side.  You pretended to make no notice of it so you didn’t make things uncomfortable, so you just smiled to yourself and enjoyed the peaceful moment the two of you were having.


	4. Chapter 4

Another exhausting day working at SHIELD. Since the outbreak of Hydra, they had very agent go through extreme questioning to make sure it won’t happen again. If you were to pass then you would go on to defense training no matter what level you were. You had some experience with guns and fighting but you were nowhere near a field agent.   
The thought of going through training kind of intimidated you , so you just tried to take it day by day and not stress over it. All you could think about on the drive home was a nice warm bubble bath with a little glass of wine. You parked your car and unlocked your apartment. It was dark and quiet like always. You tossed your purse onto the counter after locking your door. You were still sketched out about seeing someone in your window. Trying not to think about it you turned on some music to blast in the living room as you got ready for your bath.  
You went to your room and undressed after you turned on the water for your bath. You wrapped a fluffy, soft robe around your body and you danced to the kitchen to get some wine. Justin Timberlake was on and you were loving it.  
“Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance”, you sang pretending a wine glass was a mic. You swayed your hips to the beat as you opened the bottle with a pop. “Feeling good, good, creeping up on you so just dance, dance, dance, come on!” You whipped your hair around and took a sip of the bitter but sweet wine you poured yourself. You hummed as you felt it warm your chest when it went down.  
You made your way back to the bathroom with your glass to check on the water. It was at the perfect height ,so you turned the nozzle off and dropped a bath bomb into it. You sat on the edge of the bath tub and took another sip of wine as you watched the bath bomb fizz. The water slowly began to turn into a sunset orange and glitter gleamed every time the water moved. The bathroom door was left open so you could listen to the music, plus there was no one else around to walk in on you.   
You tied your hair up in a messy bun before you slipped off your robe. Short pieces of hair fell out of the bun and laid around the frame of your face. You let your cover up fall off your shoulders and laid it on the ground next to the tub. Steam rose from the tangerine colored water, and you dipped your foot into it first. It was the perfect temperature, so you slipped your whole body into it. You let out a relaxed sigh escape your lips when you were completely submerged in the relaxing water.   
You grabbed the hand held mirror that was laying on your counter and examined your face. You ran a finger down your nose, and frowned. You weren’t the biggest fan of your looks, which made it hard to be around Natasha since she was a freaking goddess.   
Your bottom lip quivered, but suddenly you heard a bang in the living room. You froze to hear anything else, and your stereo shut off. You groaned in frustration and stood up out of the tub. You wrapped the robe around yourself and hesitantly shouted, “Hello?” No answer but the sound of glass clinking followed. “Natasha? This isn’t funny!” You could only hope it was her. You peaked your head out of the bathroom and looked right down the hallway.   
Your feet didn’t want to move but you had to investigate. You made sure you footsteps were as quiet as humanly possible as you tip toed towards the kitchen/living room.  
You gasped when you saw Nat sitting at your counter drinking wine. “Goddamn it Nat!”, your hand went up to your racing heart.  
“Sorry, thought I would swing by”, she smirked at you. “This wine is pretty good by the way.”  
You shook your head and leaned against the hallway as you tried to calm down. “Natasha do you not have any boundaries?”   
“Hmmm yes, but I thought you would be happy to see me”, she took another sip.  
“I am very happy to see you”, you walked behind her and wrapped your arms around her shoulders. “But a warning or quick text would be appreciated next time.” You gave her a quick smooch on the cheek before you moved away from her.  
“You smell nice”, she complimented.  
“Well I was in the bath until you rudely broke into my house”, you joked.  
She rolled her eyes at you, “It’s not very hard to pick the lock of your door.”  
“Oh thank you for that”, you walked away towards your stereo. “Did you turn off my music?”  
“I didn’t mean to. Your stereo kind of just jumped off the shelf”, she said innocently.  
You sighed like your child just broke an expensive vase. “Geez Tash…. Well I’m going back into the bath before the water gets cold.”  
As you walked away you could hear her following behind you. You got back into the water and you heard from outside the door way, “Can I come in?”  
You giggled, “Yeah Nat it’s fine.” She wore a huge grin as she entered. Nat took a seat on your toilet and continued to drink. “So how was the mission?”, you asked was you played with the glitter in the water.  
Natasha scoffed, “Boring, Clint told me it would be a fun one so I accepted it. Turns out he was lying and just didn’t want to go alone.”  
You laughed, “When do I get to meet him?” Natasha fell silent and shrugged her shoulders. “Do you not want me to meet any of them?”, you asked somewhat hurt.  
“I didn’t say that”, she defended.  
“But you didn’t say anything so it was implied”, you said bitterly.  
She exhaled and downed the rest of the wine, “They don’t know about us yet…”  
You sat up in the tub making the water swoosh around you, “What do you mean?!”  
“I haven’t told anyone about us yet”, she said calmly.  
“But we have been seeing each other for months!”, you said frustrated. “What do you tell them every time you leave to see me?”  
“Nothing”, she shrugged.  
“They don’t ask?”, you were kind of hurt.  
“They do, but I’m not one to advertise my personal life.”  
“But they’re your family.”  
“It’s just for your safety that I keep us on the down low.” She lifted your chin with her finger so you looked her in the eyes. “Trust me, I’m not ashamed of you or anything.”  
You looked away from her, “No it’s fine, I get it”, you said quietly.  
“(Y/n), please understand.”  
“No I get it, your life is dangerous. Wouldn’t want to get tangled up in that web”, you said with venom in your tone. Natasha winced at your hostileness as she watched you stand up out of the water. “I’m going to bed.” You put on your robe and went to leave the room, but Natasha grabbed your wrist.  
“Babe, please don’t”, she looked at you with pleading eyes.  
You exhaled to calm yourself down, “Fine.”  
“I’ll take you to meet them tomorrow okay?”, she suggested.  
You forced a smile, “No you don’t have too.”  
“Oh come on, I’ll be here around 4 to pick you up alright?”, she gave you a hopeful smile.  
“Okay”, you laughed lightly.  
She stood up and pulled you into a hug, “I’m sorry, you know I just want you safe”.  
You nuzzled your face into the crook of her neck, “Yeaah I know. I can take care of myself though.”  
“Mhmmm I know, you’re my little bee.” She pulled away from you and rubbed your soft robe, “Fluffy and cute, but has a sting.”  
Her little comparison made you giggle as blush spread across your cheeks. “Wanna stay over and order some Thai food?”, you asked.  
“Of course, I get to pick the movie this time!”  
“Fiiiiinnnne”, you groaned, “But no horror!!”  
“Alright you go order the food and I’ll look for a movie.” She gave you butt a light smack as you walked away.

 

The two of you ate away as you watched the James Bond movie Skyfall. “I’m James Bond, and you’re my bond girl”, you said to Nat jokingly. If anything Nat would be James bond but she let you have this one.  
“OH there is no one more fit for the role of James Bond than you”, she laughed sarcastically. “Pass me the M&M’s babe?”, you pouted and passed her the bag of chocolates. “I bet I can fit more of these in my mouth than you”, Natasha challenged you.  
You were taken back by this random competition. “Are you trying to admit you have a big mouth?”, you cocked an eyebrow at her.  
“I’m just saying, anything you can do, I can do better”, she smirked.  
“Alllllright, let me get another bag and we’ll see.” You got another part bag of M&M’s and pulled it open. “All right on 3 we’ll start pouring.”  
“Game on”, she grinned at you.  
“1…..2….3!”, you shouted.  
The both of you tipped your heads back and poured a waterfall of chocolate in your mouth. Natasha stopped and looked at you with chipmunk cheeks. When you stopped you couldn’t help but laugh at her. When you laughed you spit out a rainbow of candies at her, and they bounced off her face like little pebbles.   
“EWWWWWW”, she cried with her mouth full. She ran to your trash can and spit them out. “I have your slobber all over my face!!”  
You were too busy cracking up, “It was..” you took a deep breath, “an accident!”  
“You’re the worst!”, she snorted while she wiped her face.   
You wiped the tears from laughter off your cheeks, “You looked so funny!”  
“You have dishonored me”, she pretended to be mad.  
“Hey it was your idea!!”  
“Ugh whatever you punk”, she walked over to you and threw you over her shoulder. “Alright time for bed, you’ve had enough!”  
“Woah!”, you said to her picking you up. “You’re not my mom Tash, I can go to bed whenever I want!”  
“Oh yeah?”, she continued to walk to your room.  
“But lucky for you I actually want to sleep so…”  
“Mhmmm okay sweetie.” She placed you into bed, “Alright let’s go brush our teeth, then bed. Don’t want you getting cavities.”  
You rolled your eyes at her Mother tone, “Ooookay.”

Once you were both done getting ready for bed you cuddled under the sheets. She was the big spoon and your legs were intertwined with each other.   
“Goodnight Tash”, you murmured.  
“Goodnight my Любимая”, she kissed the back of your head.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of shuffling started to slowly pull you out of your slumber.  You didn’t really think much of it until you felt something hit your face, it was light but it still scared you awake.  Your body flinched and your heart raced at the sudden impact. You sat up and the cloth fell off your face revealing a changing Natasha.

“Good morning sleepy head, did I wake you?”, she smirked mischievously.  The sunlight that peaked through your curtains made her pale skin practically glow like an angel’s.  It looked so soft and smooth you couldn’t look away. Her snickering made you remember that she was waiting for an answer from you.  

Your eyes widened and blush crept up your cheeks, “Uhhhhhhh.” You were still speechless so you had to pry your eyes away from her perfect body.  “Well you did actually wake me up with this”, you lifted the piece of clothing that was tossed at your face.

She pretended to act surprised and she put a hand up to her mouth, “Oh no, did I do that?”

You rolled your eyes at her sass ,”You know what you did!”  You folded your arms, “So why are you up se early anyway?”

She pulled on her last piece of clothing and leaned against your dresser.  “Well I’m gonna take you to the tower.”

Your face lit up with hope and excitement, “REALLY?!”

“Yeah”, she sighed.  “I promised you that I would, and I never break my promises.”

You were smiling so much that you felt like you would pull a muscle in your cheek.  “This is great!!”  You hopped out of bed and ran to your closet to find something to wear.  When you realized you had no idea how to dress yourself for meeting the famous avengers your arms slumped to your side.  “Wait I don’t know what to wear….”, you said disappointed to yourself.

“Why not?”, she walked next to you to help you scan your closet.

“Because how am I supposed to dress?!”, you through your hands to your face.  “Do I dress all fancy or like athletic or cool or busine-”

Natasha put her finger on your lips to stop you from rambling on. “(Y/N) they are my friends…. Family you can dress however you would like.  Don’t think of them as the Avengers or whatever they call us.  Just think of them as my family.”

You thought about what she said and it called down your nerves. “Okay, I can do that.”

She smiled and pushed hair behind your ear, “Great because if they don’t like what you’re wearing I’m going to have to dump you.”

Your wore a worried look on your face. “No way”, you said in disbelief.

“Yeah I’m just kidding”, she laughed at your gullibleness.

“Natasha!”, you smacked her on the shoulder. “You’re the worst.”

“I’ve been told”, she kissed you on the cheek and left you to find an outfit.

~~~

You decided to wear an olive green colored sweater with some boyfriend ripped jeans that were slightly folded above the ankle.  To top things off you wore a gold antique style locket necklace and brown boots.  Your hair was curled and you did a natural makeup look.

You looked at yourself one last time before showing Nat. When you entered the room that she was waiting in, you did a little spin to show off your outfit.

“Ohhhhh absolutely stunning!”, she smiled.  Natasha walked up and grabbed your hand to spin you again as if you were dancing.  

You giggled flattered, “Thanks Nat, now let’s goooooo!!!”  You pulled her towards the door and she grabbed her purse as you both passed it.  

“Alright calm down speedy!”, she laughed as you continued to drag to her car.

When you realized what she called you, you gasped with excitement, “Will Pietro be there?!”

Nat groaned as she climbed into her car and you in the passenger seat. “Yesssssssss”, she sighed.

“Nice”, you smiled to yourself as you waited for the car to start.

Nat stopped what she was doing and looked at you curiously, “Why do you care so much?”

You were still bouncing in your seat with excited energy, “What?”

“Do you have a crush on him?”, she poked at you.

“Natasha”, you sighed at her.  “Who am I dating?”

“Meeeeee”, she said embarrassed.

“So why would I like Pietro… I’m gay as fuck”, you laughed.

Natasha couldn’t help but laugh at what you said, “Okay okay you got me.”

“Mhmmmmm, now start that car and drive!!!”

~~~

When she rolled up into the parking garage you felt like you were going to throw up with how nervous you were.  Your excitement quickly turned into anxiety with every minute that passed.

Once parked Nat began to get out of the car, but when she realized you weren’t moving she sat back down. “What’s wrong babe?”, she asked when she noticed how pale you looked.

“What if they don’t like me”, you said blankly.

“Now why would they not like you?”, she turned her body to face you and put a comforting arm on your back.

“Because… I’m not super or great in anyway”, you looked down ashamed.

Natasha smiled at you sadly, “Now don’t say that.  That’s not true at all!!  You are great at what you do with SHIELD and you can make a mean batch of brownies!”

You laughed lightly, “Okay but I’m like not on your level of coolness!”

“I’m cool?”, Natasha asked pretending to be shocked.

“Ugh shut up, I’m ready to go”, you shoved her and opened your car door.

“Honestly you look cute as hell, I’m gonna have to worry about the guys hitting on you more than them liking you.”

“Oh Nat hush!”, you blushed as you both stepped into the elevator. She typed in a long code that made the doors finally shut.  “Does each floor have a different code?”

“Nah we all have the same code, FRIDAY is in charge of recognizing threats and strangers so the code takes us into the entertainment room.”

“Ohhhhhhhhhh”, you said impressed as you looked around the high-tech elevator.  

“Alright get ready to meet the gang”, she said as the elevator began to rise up.  

Butterflies fluttered around in your stomach as you watched the floor numbers go up on the wall.

“Are they nice?”, you asked last second.  The doors opened revealing a large room that had sofas and a large tv with a mini kitchen in a little corner.

“As nice as people like them can be”, she said vaguely as she walked out.  

You stared at her as she walked, “What does that even mean?”  You realized the doors were closing so you swiftly ran after her.

You ran till you were right next to her.  There were three people sitting on the couch and two in the mini kitchen.

As you two walked past the people on the couch Nat flicked one on the head.

“Heeeeyy!”, they whined and turned around to look at her.

“I have somebody here for you to meet”, she scolded at the man.  When his eyes landed on you, he paused the video game he was playing with the two other people and jumped off the couch.  “Clint, this is my…”, she paused and looked at you. “My girlfriend, (Y/n)”, she smiled when she finally said it.

You put out a hand for him to shake but he just grabbed you into a hug. “It is great to finally meet you.  I knew she had someone in her life!”, he said happily.  He pulled away and placed a hand on each shoulder. “Do you work for SHIELD?”, he squinted as he examined your face.

“Uh yeah I do actually”, you said shyly.

“I knew I’ve seen you before!”, he smiled proudly at himself.  “Well welcome to the tower! I’m not here all the time, I’ve retired.”

“Yeah he’s an old man”, Nat put an arm on his shoulder and leaned on him.

“Oh shove off Nat”, he rolled his eyes. “Well this is Wanda and Pietro the twins”, he introduced you to the two people who walked up behind him.

“Hello”, Wanda said politely.

“It is nice to meet you”, Pietro took your hand into his and kissed your knuckles.

You blushed at his flirting and giggled when Natasha pushed him away.

“Alright now let’s introduce you to the fossils”, Nat said.

You knew the two people who you were going to next.  FREAKING CAPTAIN AMERICA AND BUCKY BARNES!!!  You tried to calm down but you were so excited but nervous and of course your body’s reaction to everything was sweat.  You could feel your palms getting clammy and your armpits turning into waterfalls.

“Steve and Bucky, this is (Y/N)”, you looked at Nat to find her actually blushing.

You smiled nervously as you saw Steve put out his hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“You too Mr.Rogers”, you said timidly.

“Oh no just call me Steve really.”

Then Bucky stepped in “Any friend of Natasha’s is a friend of ours. Bucky.”

“It’s an honor to meet you Bucky, and if you don’t mind me saying this but your arm is freaking awesome!”

A smile broke out onto Bucky’s face, “Thanks! Man Nat I like her already!”

“Well that’s great. I’m going to go get us breakfast, can I trust to leave her here with you guys?”, she eyed them both down.

“Yes ma’am”, they both mockingly saluted.

“Great”, she patted them on the shoulder and gave you a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

Steve was leaned against the counter with his arms propped up behind him for support, “So you’re the famous (Y/N)”, he smiled at you as Bucky handed you a cup of coffee. You tried to hold back a smile as you looked down at your cup.  You tapped your fingers on the side of it. “Sorry I didn’t mean to embarrass you!”, he apologized.

“No it’s okay, it’s just she told me she didn’t tell you guys about me”, you reassured him.

“Oh no you’ve come up, I think we’re the only two in the tower that she can tell without getting teased”, Bucky added in.

“Ooohh why not Clint, I thought they were best friends”, you asked curiously.

“Well there’s no doubt he would ask her a million questions, she’s not really a question kind of gal”, Steve said.

“I see”, you said after you took a sip of your coffee.

“So how’d you guys meet?”, Bucky asked.

“But you don’t have to tell us if you’re not comfortable”, Steve elbowed him in the side.

You giggled at the two, “Oh well we met after I started to work for SHIELD!”

“Ohhhhh she’s an agent Steven!”, Bucky raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

Steve just shook his head, “So are you a field agent or…?”

“Oh no! I just work with the controlled unclassified information”, you were hesitant to admitting you were just an office agent.

“Oh that must be nice!”, Steve said with enthusiasm.

You were surprised by his reaction, “Uh well it can get pretty boring honestly.  I would rather be a field agent, but I’m just not cut out for it”, you looked down in shame.

“Well why not?!”, Bucky asked taken back.

“Oh look at me, I’m like a living dandelion!”

Both Bucky and Steve snickered at your comparison. “We could train you if you’d like!”,Bucky volunteered.

“Really?!”, you gasped with excitement.

“Yeah of course!!”, Steve said.

“Aw that is so sweet guys, I’d love that!!”, you couldn’t stop smiling.

“You’d love what?”  You turned to see Natasha walk into the room with two plates of pancakes.

“We’re going to train (Y/n) to fight”, Bucky said for you.

“Ohhhhh”, Nat put on a fake smile.

“Uh-oh”, Steve said worried.

“What why uh-oh?!”, you asked frantically. “Nat you didn’t seem to happy about that!”, you went up to her to take the plates out of her hands.

“No no it’s fine!”,she sighed.

You looked at Steve and Bucky for help but they shrugged at you trying to stay out of it. “Aw c’mon Tash”, you threw your hands down to your side.

“Come eat your food then we can talk about it”, she sat down at the counter.

“Nat I can’t eat until you tell me what’s bothering you!”, you were exasperated.  She didn’t say anything, she just took a bite of pancake. You groaned and gave in taking a seat next to her.  Honestly you weren’t really in the mood to eat anymore, but you knew she wouldn’t say a word until you took a few bites.  You took about five bites until you decided to ask her again.  “Okay tell me what’s wrong.”

“I don’t want you to be putting yourself into danger”, she said not looking at you.

“Nat it’s just training with Steve and Bucky!”, you whined.

“Yeah and what happens when you get good?!  You go off and become a field agent?! You could get killed.”

“Don’t you trust me”, you said sadly.

“Yes I do, but….. I just don’t want you to be taken away from me”, she refused to look at you.

“Natasha…”, she still refused to look at you. “Nat”, you tried again.  “Natalia Romanova, look at me goddammit!” She looked at you completely surprised at your tone and the use of her real name.  “I can take care of myself! I need to live differently! I can’t file any more reports! I can’t-”, you paused to keep yourself together. “I can’t live such a boring life anymore”, you said ashamed.  “I need some excitement and action!”, you said with passion.

~~~

 ** _“I need some excitement and action!”_** , your voice came through a little speaker.  “If it’s action you want….. Action you will get”, an accented voice said for no one to hear but themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I’m so awful with keeping up with my fics! My life is moving fast and im just trying to keep up with it!! Thank you for your patience and support <3 Also sorry if this is shit, I’m like in the biggest slump ever.

It has been a few months since Natasha agreed to train you.  Surprisingly it has been easy, but you figured out that she was holding out on you.  She wasn’t teaching you anything that would get you a spot as a field agent.  Of course she taught you how to defend yourself, but if you were to fight some other agent, you would be done for.  

Since you weren’t satisfied you went to Steve and Bucky behind her back.  Yes you felt guilty, but if you wanted to get out on the field you had to take matters into your own hands.  Steve and Bucky were hesitant to do this without Natasha knowing, but after all your begging they knew how much you wanted it and figured it would be worth it.  You would go to the tower when she was out on missions or if she was at the Shield headquarters for a couple hours.  

Training with the two men was way different than with Natasha.  They were pretty tough on you, but they wouldn’t push you if they knew you couldn’t handle it.  Steve and Bucky never failed to have you leaving sore.  The plus side was at least you were getting some muscle, and the thing with working out is it not only benefits you physically but also mentally.  Of course, that wasn’t as noticeable as the physical changes but at least you could tell.  

Since Natasha wasn’t out everyday, Steve would text you telling you when you could come over for training. This meant having to somehow managing to squeeze it into your schedule last minute.  You didn’t think Nat was getting suspicious because you only did it when she was away, but it still made you feel guilty.  It was like you were cheating on her or something.

You were always told, “It’s easier to ask for forgiveness than it is to ask for permission.”  You were only going to do the sessions with Steve and Bucky until you became a field agent, and once you are Nat won’t be able to stay mad at you with how proud she is!...Hopefully.  

Another con, besides having to hide this from Nat, is changing your diet.  You weren’t awful with how you ate, but if you really wanted to get a benefit out of this you had to eat right.  This is why you are at the park eating a salad on your lunch break.  You spent your whole morning in HQ and you needed fresh air to get your thoughts flowing again.  It was a nice day too, so you didn’t want to waste such beautiful weather on staying inside.  

The park was more crowded than usual, but you just figured it was because of how nice it was.  The laughter of children playing and the sound of water spilling out of a fountain filled your ears.  A cool breeze sent goosebumps all over your body as you took a bite of your salad.  You suddenly had the odd feeling of being watched, but you just shrugged it off.  Another big bite of food was about to be taken until the vibration of your phone interrupted you.  

When you saw it was from an unknown number you put your fork down.  Your heart rate picked up as you clicked the message.  Your breath got caught in your throat and you choked slightly on the food that you tried to swallow.  You were completely shocked by what the message said.

_“ **If only she could see how guilty you look**.”_

What did that mean? Were they talking about Natasha? How did they even know about this?

Your thumbs hovered over the keypad as you tried to figure out what to say.  

“ **Who is this?** ”, you texted back.   

“ ** _I could be anyone….. And anywhere._** ” The eerie message sent chills down your spine.  Before you could even answer back they sent you a picture of a woman that was taken behind her.  The more you looked at it the more you noticed it looked like you.  Once the realization sunk in you looked behind you for the person who took the picture, but there was no one directly behind you.  You eyes jumped from each person around you to another.  No one looked like a guilty suspect, which was even more unsettling.  

Another picture was sent again, and now it was a side view from your right.  The caption that was sent with the photo said, “ ** _You’re one pretty little liar aren’t you?_** ” Now you were enraged at being called a liar.

“ **I’m not lying to anyone** ”, you texted back.  You continued to look and examine each person as you waited for your phone to buzz.

When it did your eyes were glued to the screen. **_“Then why are you sneaking around behind Natalia’s back?”_**

Your eyes widened, how did they know Natasha’s real name?  The situation was getting creepier and creepier with every text message.  

 **“That’s none of your business, now who is this?** ”, you typed with anger.

**_“You will find out sooner or later, see you soon.”_ **

Your heart was pounding in your ears, and for once in months you truly felt scared.  You had no idea who this person was, but they clearly knew enough about you.  You immediately got up and threw away your trash so you could get back to Shield and track the phone number.  You didn’t want to tell anyone about this because you knew it would find it’s way back to Nat.  If she found out through someone else that wouldn’t be good for you or the relationship.

Once, most of the people on your floor left you plugged your phone into the computer so you could track the unknown number.  It seemed like you were going to get the creep on the first try, but right when it would pin where it came from the computer glitched and it picked a location in a different area.  Although the pattern was that it kept getting traced back into Russia.  It may not be in the same location , but atleast it’s in the same country.  

You sighed with frustration and leaned back into your computer chair.  Maybe this was secretly Nat. What is she found out about the training thing and was trying to get back at you.  Although would she do something that petty? Nah, she’s not like that.

After another hour full of attempts at tracking the phone number you decided to call a quits and go home.  Maybe you’ll try tomorrow.

~~~

When you arrived at your apartment, you threw your bag on your coffee table and plopped face down onto the couch.  You didn’t even have time to eat dinner, so your stomach growled with hunger.   You groaned and laid onto your back to alleviate the pressure off your stomach.  You stared at the ceiling until you heard the familiar buzzing of your phone coming from your purse.  You expected it to be a text from Nat since you haven’t heard from her all day, but instead it was that unknown number again.

You read the message with anxiety. “Have a long day?”

You didn’t want this to continue any longer so you decided to block them.  Right after you did that you got another text.  “You think you can get rid of me?”

The text gave off a threatening vibe.  Why was this person doing this to you?! Maybe tomorrow you’ll bring your phone to Tony and ask if he can track it for you.  You weren’t very close to him but you were scared for your life.  Your whole body was shaking with fear and what made it worse was that you couldn’t really do anything about this.

Instinctively you went to make sure your door and windows were locked.  You then closed your blinds and pulled your curtains closed, so no one could see into your apartment.

Your heart sunk when another message was delivered. “Don’t worry I won’t hurt you.”

You knew not to believe them, you knew it was all bullshit.

“Just leave me alone”, you pleaded.

“Fine, but I’ll be back.”

You were really surprised by the compliance, because not too long ago they just said you couldn’t get rid of them.  You didn’t argue about it ,but you were still paranoid as hell. Maybe this was actually just your mind playing games on you. Could you actually be going crazy or did you really have a stalker?


End file.
